Pixie Cavalier CR 22
Pixie Dragoon CR 22 Pixie Fighter 8 / Cavalier 10 Neutral Good Small Fey Init: +9; Senses Listen +5, Spot +15 Languages: Common, Sylvan, Elven, Gnome, Halfling AC: 35 (+1 size, +1 nat, +4 dex, +6 Shield, +13 Armor), touch 15, flat-footed 31 HD: 18d10+18 (132 hp); DR 10/cold iron Resist: Cold, Fire, Electricity 10 SR: 33 Fort +13, Ref +10, Will +12 Speed: 20 ft. (4 squares), fly 60 ft. (12 squares, good manueverability) Melee: +5 Shocking Thundering Keen Lance +29/+24/+19/+14 (1d6+9 +1d6 Elec, 19-20/x3 +2d8 sonic DC14 deafen) +1 Vorpal Dancing Longsword +29/+24/+19/+14 (1d6+4, 19-20/x2, 20/decapitate) Ranged: Composite Shortbow (+3) +26/+21/+16/+11 (Sleep (Fort DC 18) or Memory Loss (Will DC 18) or 1d4+3) Base Atk: +18; Grapple: +15 Special Attacks: Unstoppable Charge 3/day Special Moves: Burst of Speed Space: 5 ft.; Reach: 10 ft. Spell-like Abilities (CL 8): The save DCs are Charisma-based. :1/day - lesser confusion (DC 15), dancing lights, detect chaos, detect good, detect evil, detect law, detect thoughts (DC 16), dispel magic, entangle (DC 15), permanent image (DC 20; visual and auditory elements only), polymorph (self only). Abilities: Str 16, Dex 20, Con 12, Int 17, Wis 16, Cha 22 Special Qualities: Greater invisibility Feats: Dodge_B_, Mounted Combat, Ride-by-Attack, Spirited Charge, Weapon Focus (Lance), Greater Weapon Focus (Lance), Weapon Specialization (Lance), Power Attack, Mobility, Improved Initiative, Leadership, Improved Toughness Skills: Bluff +11, Handle Animal +12, Hide +30, Knowledge (nobility and royalty) +17, Move Silently +30, Perform (Sing) +7, Ride +36, Intimidate +15 Possessions: +5 Shocking Thundering Keen Lance, +1 Dancing Vorpal Longsword, Cold Fire Elect Resist +5 Mithril Full plate, +5 Light Steel Shield, Belt of Giant Strength Singing along with the hum of the wings of their mounts, Pixie Dragoons ride fantastically sized hummingbirds into battle, flashing with color, and inspiring fear deep within the hearts of their wicked foes. Unstoppable Charge (Ex): When mounted and using the charge action, a Pixie Dragoon deals quadruple damage with the sword and quintuple damage with the lance. This ability can be used 3 times per day. Burst of Speed (Ex): A Pixie Dragoon can urge his mount to double maximum distance while charging (four times its speed). Once per day, this ability is free, and each time thereafter the mount must make a DC 20 Will Save or take 2d6 points of damage immediately after the charge. Full Mounted Attack (Ex): A mounted Pixie Dragoon can make a full attack when his mount moves no farther than a single move action would take it. This does not apply to charges. Cohort Mount: See Brobdingnagian Hummingbird ----- The fastest mounted warriors around, the Pixie Dragoons can attack from hiding without warning, covering nearly a mile before an enemy can even have a chance to react (4000 feet in a charge). On an Unstoppable Charge, a Pixie Dragoon can easily deal upwards of 60 damage with the potential of much much more, and that's without power attacking at all. With high initiative counts, power attack has the potential to deal massive damage (2 for 1 with lances, x5 on the charge, so power attacking for 18 on an Unstoppable Charge is 180 in a single hit, on top of the regular average of 60 damage). Furthermore, the Dancing quality on their vorpal swords means that they can attack with both the lance AND the sword on a charge. In a forested area, their speed combined with a fantastic hide skill (and bluff when directly observed) makes them the perfect mobile snipers (not that they can't make good use of ride-by-attacks anyway, since perfect manueverability means they can still go 1000 feet per round even in the densest of forests). They can keep mobile, attacking from a vastly different location every round, with very little chance of detection (even if the foe does have the ability to see invisible things). Note that they take a -4 to hit when firing the bow from the back of the hummingbird, but since the Pixie can fly anyway (just not as fast) there's no reason he can't dismount to fire off a bunch of arrows. In warfare, psychological attacks are as powerful a blow to the enemy as swords in many cases, and the mystical nature of these Hummingbird Riders is played up as much as possible, by combining their attacks with mournful, eerie songs that match the tones of their mounts' wings. They have little fear of Anti-Magic or dispels, as most of their power and prowess is purely physical skill (of course, they do have some nice benefits from magic). This combined with their speed and hiding abilities make them as feared as ninjas. Except instead of assasinating single people, a band of Pixie Dragoons can easily assassinate an entire war platoon. category:CR 22 category:Epic category:Low-Epic Category:Fey Category:Fighter Category:Complete Warrior